Bed and Breakfast
by 1annie13
Summary: Emily Prentiss moves to from Qunatico, Virginia to England after finding a new job . She finds a quite hotel to stay at until she can make further plans, but something just is right about it. *ONE SHOT* Takes place after season 7 finale, when Emily leaves the BAU. Wrote this short story for my English class. I a short story by Ronald Dahl, called The LandLady as my inspiration.


**A/N I know I haven't been writing at all. I'm kinda on hiatus, but I just really have a bad case writers block. I had to write a short story for my English class, and I decided I'll add a Criminal Minds theme to it. I hope everyone enjoys this short one-shot. **

* * *

It was dark that night. There was a full moon that was barley visible through the thick dark clouds. It had started raining just moments before, but the streets were already starting to flood. Emily was sitting in the back of a taxi looking down the unfamiliar streets trying to take notes of her surroundings. She had just arrived in the small city in England from Quantico, Virginia, ready to start her new job. Emily had only been to the city once before and had some idea of where she was going.

"Do you know where I can find this hotel in which I have a reservation?" She asked the taxi driver and handed him a slip of paper with the name and address of a hotel.

"Yes, this hotel is about ten minutes away." The taxi driver kept his eyes focused of the road. The fog that was coming, started to make driving difficult.

About half way through the drive Emily noticed a sign for hotel on the side of the road. Exhausted from her trip, she figured she should get as much rest as possible.

"Can we just stop at the hotel up the road?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." The driver said extremely confused.

"I saw a sign for the Lockgate Bed and Breakfast. It says its less then a mile away."

"M'am I've never heard of that place before, but if you would like to stop I will."

The driver found the hotel and pulled off to the side of the road. Emily pulled her bags out of the car and paid the driver. She watched him drive out of sight and looked at the building. It was an older looking place, that did not really fit in with the other buildings on the street. It was run down and not as large. It did not really look like a hotel from the outside, but she decided not to judge it. Emily wondered if she should call and cancel her other reservations. She reached down and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, and read the no service message that popped onto the screen. Emily took a deep breath and walked into the building.

Inside was more modern, but welcoming. The tile floor in the hall and the steps were almost directly to the left. She could see a woman down the hall in the kitchen pouring some tea. There was a makeshift front desk where a living area would be. She walked over and was greeted by a middle age man.

"Hello, I'm Emily and would like a room."

"Well, lucky for you we have some left. Wait here while I get you a key."

Emily handed the man her money and singed some papers. He left the desk to get her a room key, and she walked around the room. She noticed a guest book on the table next to a reading couch. She signed he name and noticed she was the first signature on there. She thought it was odd but brushed it off and went to get her bags. The man helped her carry her bags and showed her to her room.

"Would you like some dinner?"

"No, I ate on the plane, I think I will go right to bed."

"My wife and I will be downstairs if you need anything. You might have seen her, she was in the kitchen." The man left and Emily did not see where he went.

Emily looked around the room. It was a little warm, so she went to go open the two windows in the room. They were both bolted shut and almost impossible to see through. This was another unusual thing for a bed and breakfast. There were hardwood floors, but they were all scratched and dented. There were also some dents on the wall but nothing too noticeable. There was a queen size bed against the wall opposite the window she was at; Emily walked over and noticed more scratching on the posts and wall next to it. She moved the bed slightly over and saw some red on floor. Her mind quickly flashed back to the unsigned guest book and how strange it was that the manager said there were other guests here. She knew something was not right and decided to get her things.

Emily quickly walked over to the door and turned the knob; the handle didn't move. She tried to open the door, but it was stuck. She assumed someone must have locked it from the outside to keep her in.

"Help! Let me out!" Emily screamed and banged on the door.

She doubted anyone could hear her. Emily knew she couldn't stay in the room any longer and the only way out was though the door. She used all her strength to kick the door. She repeated this multiple times hoping it would fall down. After multiple tries, she finally was successful and was able to get the door off its hinges.

Thinking she was finally free, Emily started to run to the stairs. As she reached them she felt hand on her back, and they pushed her down the stairs. Emily felt her arm break and she landed at the bottom. Emily pushed her self up with her good arm and turned to look at the top of the steps.

The women form the kitchen was standing there smiling at her. Her husband, the man from the front desk, was behind her. They walked down the stairs locked the front door, and came towards her. Emily scanned the room, having seconds to decide how she could get out of this alive.

She took the chair that was next to the piano the threw it at the women. It hit her and she stumbled back. The man came after her and pushed her to the floor. Emily hit her head hard on the hard tile flooring and her vision became blurry. She looked to see the man was helping his wife up. She looked around and noticed the fire place with a fire iron next to it. Emily managed to find enough energy to get up and grab the iron. She stumbled up and hit both of them with it. They fell back to the ground and seemed to be unconscious.

Emily wasted no time as she ran to the front door. She tried to steady her hand, while fumbling with the multiple locks on the door. Emily unlatched the last lock, with just enough time to see the man standing up and coming towards her. She threw open the door and ran out into the pouring rain. Emily continued running, trying to keep her balance as she made her way through the unfamiliar streets.

**A/N Well, there it is. If you liked it please review. Reviews give me hope that I can get over this writers block. I'm need to upload some chapters soon, but I so stuck. Anyway I always enjoy PM's or review on my other stories if you have any ideas. Thanks for reading my ramble. Byeee. **


End file.
